In medical field, blood cells of human being or animal will be measured and analyzed so as to determine disease or physical examination. For example, in the count of blood cells, a movable assembly of an aspirating probe is generally used in the current Hematology Analyzer. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the device for distributing measurement sample and cleaning tubes according to the current technology. As shown in FIG. 1, a first switching unit (such as solenoid valve) 1 has a normally open port NO, a normally closed port NC and a common port C. When the first switching unit 1 is switched off, the normally open port NO is communicated with the common port C, which is defined as a constant-opened position of the first switching unit 1. When the first switching unit 1 is switched on, the normally closed port NC is communicated with the common port C, which is defined as a constant-closed position of the first switching unit 1. Each of a second switching unit 2 and a third switching unit 3 can also have a constant-open position and a constant-closed position on a basis of the above same principle for the first switching unit 1. The first syringe 5 is used to quantify a measurement sample, so as to obtain red blood cell/platelet (RBC/PLT) count sample, while a second syringe 10 is used to quantify a Lyse, a diluent and the measurement sample, so as to obtain white blood cell/hemoglobin (WBC/HGB) count sample. The sampling and distributing a measurement sample is operated as follows.
1. Regarding the RBC/PLT Count Sample
The first switching unit 1, the second switching unit 2 and the third switching unit 3 are switched into the respective constant-opened positions, so that a second syringe 10 is communicated with the diluent container 11, while a first syringe 5, a Lyse buffer tube 14 and an aspirating tube 12 are communicated to form a passage. And then, a power unit (such as motor) 4 is driven to pull out a pushing bar of the first syringe 5, so that a measurement sample 7 is sucked from the test tube 6 and stored into the aspirating tube 12 via the passage. Since the first syringe 5 and the second syringe 10 are commonly driven by the power unit 4, pushing bars of the second syringe 10 and the first syringe 5 are synchronously pulled out by the power unit 4, so that a predetermined amount of the diluent is also sucked from a diluent container 11 into the second syringe 10.
Then, the first switching unit 1 and the second switching unit 2 are switched into the respective constant-closed positions, and the third switching unit 3 is still in the constant-opened position, so that the second syringe 10, the first syringe 5 and a wipe block 19 are communicated to form a passage. At the same time, a pump 18 is turned on, a lift motor 17a is driven to raise the aspirating tube 12. And then, the power unit 4 is reversely driven so as to respectively push the pushing bars into barrels of the first syringe 5 and the second syringe 10. Consequently, the outer wall of the aspirating tube 12 is cleaned by the diluent sucked into the second syringe 10 and the wipe block 19 via the passage.
Next, the first switching unit 1 and the second switching unit 2 are switched into the respective constant-opened positions, and the third switching unit 3 is still in the constant-opened position, the pump 8 is turned off at the same time, so that the second syringe 10 is communicated with the diluent container 11. And then, the power unit 4 is driven so as to pull out the pushing bar of the second syringe 10. Consequently, the diluent is sucked from the diluent container 11 into the second syringe 10. When the diluent sucked into the second syringe 10 reaches a predetermined amount, the power unit 4 is stopped. Subsequently, a deflecting or horizontal motor 17b is driven to move the aspirating tube 12 above the bath 15, and then a lift motor 17a is driven to lower the aspirating tube 12.
Subsequently, the first switching unit 1 is switched into the constant-closed position, the second switching unit 2 and the third switching unit 3 are still in the respective constant-opened positions, so that the second syringe 10, the first syringe 5, the Lyse buffer tube 14 and the aspirating tube 12 are sequentially communicated to form a passage. And then, the power unit 4 is reversely driven so as to respectively push the pushing bars into the barrels of the first syringe 5 and the second syringe 10. Consequently, the measurement sample stored in the aspirating tube 12 and the diluent sucked into the second syringe TO are injected into the bath 15 via the passage.
2. Regarding the WBC/HGB Count Sample
The first switching unit 1 is switched into the constant-opened position, the second switching unit 2 and the third switching unit 3 are still in the respective constant-opened positions, so that the second syringe 10 is communicated with the diluent container 11, while the first syringe 5, the Lyse buffer tube 14, and the aspirating tube 12 are communicated to form a passage. And then, the deflecting or horizontal motor 17b is driven to wiggly move the aspirating tube 12 so as to homogeneously mix the measurement sample in the bath 15. Thereafter, the power unit 4 is driven so as to pull out the pushing bars of the first syringe 5 and the second syringe 10, and thus a desired amount of the measurement sample 7, which has been homogeneously mixed, is sucked from the bath 15 and stored into the aspirating tube 12 via the passage. At the same time, a predetermined amount of the diluent is sucked from the diluent container 11 into the second syringe 10.
Then, the first switching unit 1 and the second switching unit 2 are switched into the respective constant-closed positions, and the third switching unit 3 is still in the constant-opened position, so that the second syringe 10, the first syringe 5 and a wipe block 19 are communicated to form a passage. At the same time, the pump 18 is turned on, the lift motor 17a is driven to raise the aspirating tube 12. Thereafter, the power unit 4 is reversely driven so as to respectively push the pushing bars into the barrels of the first syringe 5 and the second syringe 10. Consequently, the outer wall of the aspirating tube 12 is cleaned by the diluent sucked into the second syringe 10 and the wipe block 19 via this passage.
Next, the first switching unit 1 and the second switching unit 2 are switched into the respective constant-opened positions, and the third switching unit 3 is still in the constant-opened position, so that the second syringe 10 is communicated with the diluent container 11; and at the same time, the pump 8 is turned off And then, the power unit 4 is driven so as to pull out the pushing bar of the second syringe 10. Consequently, the diluent is sucked from the diluent container 11 into the second syringe 10. When the diluent sucked into the second syringe 10 reaches a predetermined amount, the power unit 4 is stopped.
Subsequently, the first switching unit 1 is switched into the constant-closed position, the second switching unit 2 is still in the constant-opened position, and the third switching unit 3 is switched into the constant-closed position, so that the second syringe 10, the first syringe 5, the Lyse buffer tube 14 and the Lyse container 13 are communicated to form a passage. And then, the power unit 4 is driven so as to pull out the pushing bar of the second syringe 10. Consequently, a prescribed amount of the Lyse is sucked from the Lyse container 13 and stored into the Lyse buffer tube 14, and thereafter the power unit 4 is stopped.
And then, the first switching unit 1 is still in the constant-opened position, the second switching unit 2 is switched into the constant-opened position, and the third switching unit 3 is still in the constant-opened position, so that the second syringe 10, the first syringe 5, the Lyse buffer tube 14 and the aspirating tube 12 are communicated to form a passage. And then, the power unit 4 is reversely driven so as to respectively push the pushing bars into the barrels of the first syringe 5 and the second syringe 10. Consequently, the measurement sample stored in the aspirating tube 12, the diluent sucked into the second syringe 10, and the Lyse stored in the Lyse buffer tube 14 are injected into the bath 15 via the passage so as to obtain the WBC/HGB count sample. And thereafter, the power unit 4 is stopped.
With such Hematology Analyzer for collecting and distributing the measurement sample using the assembly of the aspirating tube, it is necessary to assure the movability and flexibility of the aspirating tube and assure that the aspirating tube can be cleaned, and thus the wipe block, the lift motor, and the deflecting or horizontal motor must be used. Consequently, the cost of such Hematology Analyzer is expensive, fluidic system and mechanical constructions are very complex, and it is difficult to design the arrangement of these constructions.